Lull~And We Are~
|Singer = Ray |Release Date = October 30, 2013 |Label = Geneon Universal Entertainment }} is the opening theme of the first cour of ''Nagi no Asukara'' Anime Series. The song's performed by Ray. Tracklist The lyrics was written by Mami Kawada. The composition was done by Tomoyuki Nakazawa and arranged along with Takeshi Ozaki. # # # (Instrumental) # (Instrumental) Lyrics Rōmaji= Kata wo saratta, awai shiokaze Kakeru, chīsana senaka wo Boku ha damatte, tada mitsumeteta Fumidase nai, hazama de Yawarakai hizashi tsutsumu kyōshitsu ni ha Kazatta shashin-tachi ga, waratta mama Tomedo nai asu ni kawaranai boku-tachi wo Nagu minamo no saki, doko made mo utsushite Kono mama de ī Sono hitomi ni yureteta hakanai omoi mo Sotto shimatte… Nami ga uchiyose, hi'ite yuku Kokoro, kyori ha karu mitai Kimi no kimochi ga shiritai keredo Fureta te wo, haratta Nobotteku mizu no awa, hajike-sō na Ayaui toki ga kizamu, tagai no yume Tomedonai asu ni kawarenai boku-tachi ha Nagu minamo no ue, tadayō shinkirō Mamoritai dake de… Sō i'i kakete tsumaru kotoba ga Todokanai yūgure no umi Kono sakamichi noboreba hirogaru Nanigenai hibi ga, mata chigatte Mizu kagami terasu, hikari hanete Ima ga tokubetsu ni kanjita Tomedonai asu ni kawaranai boku-tachi wo Nagu minamo no saki doko made mo utsushite Mata sono basho de Kagayaku egao mi tsuzuketai yo Kanarazu, yakusoku shiyō |-| Kanji= 肩をさらった　淡い潮風 駆ける　小さな背中を 僕は黙って　ただ見つめてた 踏み出せない　狭間で 柔らかい日差し包む教室には 飾った写真達が　笑ったまま 止めどない明日に変わらない僕たちを 凪ぐ水面の先　どこまでも映して このままでいい その瞳に揺れてた儚い想いも そっとしまって… 波が打ち寄せ　引いてゆく 心　距離はかるみたい 君の気持ちが知りたいけれど 触れた手を　払った 昇ってく水の泡　弾けそうな 危うい時が刻む　互いの夢 止めどない明日に変われない僕たちは 凪ぐ水面の上　漂う蜃気楼 守りたいだけで… そう言いかけてつまる言葉が 届かない　夕暮れの海 この坂道登れば広がる 何気ない日々が　また違って 水鏡照らす　光跳ねて 今が特別に感じた 止めどない明日に変わらない僕たちを 凪ぐ水面の先　どこまでも映して またその場所で 輝く笑顔見続けたいよ 必ず　約束しよう |-| English= The light sea breeze passed through my shoulders and crossed my back I just kept silent and keep seeing in the scenery I couldn't step on In the classroom that the soft sunlight shone we laughs at out decorated photos In the unstoppable future, the unchanging us were gazed through beyond the surface of the water become calm I'm okay with this and these eyes shaking of this momentary were shut... The waves come and drawn down like the uncertain distance of our hearts I want to know your feelings but these hands have paid Like the climbing and popping away water bubbles our dream will have its critical time In the unstoppable future, the unchanging us were floating through the calm surface of the water "I just want to protect it..." I want to say such an unreachable words in the sea of sunset If we climb this large slope we might lose our casual days The mirror of water shine and the light shoots I feel it―such a special moment In the unstoppable future, the unchanging us were gazed through beyond the surface of the water become calm And in that place I want to continue seeing your shining smile for sure, let's promise Videos Nagi no Asukara OP1 Hardsub TV x264,720p,AAC (English Romaji Lyrics)|Opening animation. Ray「lull~そして僕らは~」PVショート|Short PV Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Themes